


A Common Foe

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [7]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires: A common foe<br/>
Crossover fandom: Twilight / Priest<br/>
Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Foe

Again as soon as the woman was out of view the two used their vampire speed and gained ground, making sure no one followed. 

They only stopped when they had reached the highest point in the park, which at the same time was inaccessible to the public. 

There the city map was unfolded again. A brief conversation established that they both were after the same foe.  
An evil wizard who was announced as a guest speaker at the upcoming congress. 

However, nobody would disclose why the fellow was their target.  
Now they had to decide if they would work together.


End file.
